


Limeade

by machinea



Series: Summer Citrus [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Snowballing, Urination, Urophagia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge tastes oh so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limeade

**Author's Note:**

> You can never have enough piss.
> 
> Sequel(?) to Lemonade. You can read the two separately though, I guess.
> 
> Thank you for all the love for Lemonade. I really appreciate how much people enjoyed it. I hope this sequel is just as good.
> 
> ✿machi

He headed into the restroom, having dropped his bag off at the locker room. The heatwave was killing everyone, and the thought of practicing in the hot air in a gym with a still-broken air conditioner made him only sweat more. He had had to change shirts twice since this morning, and he had been drinking enough water to make his bladder want to explode.

He had only made it half way into the bathroom and was only two steps away from the urinal when a hand slapped around his arm. He was yanked into a stall with no one to witness what happened.

"Ggh! What–" He fell face first on the toilet, expecting hard plastic but was met with soft legs instead. Surprised, he glanced up at the person on the stall with him, immediately grimacing in disgust.

"Oikawa, you..."

"Hi, Iwa-chan~" The setter smiled at him, grip still strong on his partner's forearm. A devilish grin emerged from his mask of false happiness. "I'm here for revenge– Guh!"

Iwaizumi, being stronger and more build, elbowed the man's chin and sent him flying back against the toilet seat. He stood up quickly before Oikawa could even think about retaliating.

"Oikawa, shut up," he held a look of contempt as he brushed his clothes of dirt. "Get over it already; that was weeks ago," he called back as he turned for the exit. He reached out for the stall handle, only to be pulled back again and slammed against the adjourning wall. "Kkgh!" He felt his bladder jiggle when his lower back touched the wall and a nervous feeling ran through the rest of his body. "Oikawa..."

The normal annoying grin the setter loved giving to people was plastered on his face. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done here yet, Iwa-chan," he growled out in compressed anger. Despite his head still spinning from smacking into the tank, he held his composure and trapped the spiker between both his arms.

"Fuck off, Oikawa. Get to practice already, you sore loser," Iwaizumi stared him down with equal force, though his lower half was portraying a different emotion, to the point where even a dense idiot like Oikawa noticed.

The captain's grin grew bigger as he saw the vice-captain's feet tapping in uneasiness. "Oh, right, you came into the bathroom to pee, didn't you?" He pressed a knee against Iwaizumi's bladder, enjoying the sudden look in panic, and lightly rubbed it around in circles. "Why don't you do it then, Iwa-chan?"

"Stop it, Oikawa, or I'm really gonna piss myself." He was more certain that he'd bust his captain's smug face in before that happen.

"Then do it, Iwa-chan." Oikawa pressed even harder, closing in on the spiker's face as he did so. They were nearly kissing now.

"Fine," Iwaizumi smirked, "but you'll be the one to clean it up."

Oikawa paused, gears turning in his head. He smiled. "Not if I do this." He fell to his knees, grabbing at Iwaizumi's waistband and hurriedly unbuckled his belt.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi pushed at the head near his crotch. He tightly held his legs together, desperately trying not to let anything out, or anyone in. He failed as his knees knocked together and his legs wobbled, and he barely heard the sound of his zipper undoing.

"I won't have to clean up if I do this," a voice sang out underneath him. Then, without a warning, a tight grip around his cock almost sent him to the floor.

"Aah!" He yelped, upper body falling limp in surprise. He tensed up when something wet and slick slid up the shaft, making his dick quiver in excitement.

"Oikawa, I'm not kidding; I have to go...!" He harshly hushed out and squirmed about as his captain's entire mouth enveloped his cock in a wet warmth. The tongue tickled the head, slipping into the foreskin and circling inside it. "Ngh, Oikaw... Aah," he groaned, unable to hold it any longer. 

Tears dotted the corner of his eyes as he relieved himself into his own captain's mouth. They blurred his vision completely, and all he could hear was the sound of overflowing piss splashing on the tiled floor.

At the very tip of his dick, he could feel the back of Oikawa's throat contract and expand as the man swallowed down the golden liquid. Iwaizumi's entire body shivered, either from pissing or pleasure, he couldn't tell. 

He shut his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth, sucking air through them as he finally finished urinating. He dug his fingernails into his teammate's head as the man sucked hard on his cock, making sure not to leave a single drop.

The mouth slowly pulled off him, leaving him still half-hard. He breathed in heavily and leaned against the stall wall, trying to regain his strength back.

Though blurry eyes, he saw a shadow cast over his body. A hand came at his face and lifted his chin up. He huffed out a few breaths, waiting for his captain to do something. 

"Oikawa–...!" His eyes shot open as a wet mouth pressed against his. A warm liquid poured into his mouth, and immediately, he gagged at the taste and smell of it.

He pushed away at the body continually pressing against his, but all his strength was still gone from him.

His own lukewarm piss flowed down to the back of his mouth, and he instinctively swallowed it. He drunk the entire mouthful of it that had been in Oikawa's mouth, some of it spilling out the side and on his uniform and the floor.

His partner pulled back again, licking his lips as he watched Iwaizumi pant and gag in disgust.

The spiker heaved his chest, coughing and spitting into the crook of his arm. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced up at a smug and amused Oikawa. He struggled to breathe at a steady pace as anger and exhaustion overtook his mind.

"Like that, Iwa-chan? Don't you think you should finish that off with a little dessert?" Oikawa plopped on the toilet seat, legs spread wide open, and pointed a finger at his groin, his stiff dick already forming a tent.

Iwaizumi scowled at him before dropping to his knees. "You know I'm gonna bite it off, right?" He tugged his captain's shorts down and grabbed at the outline of the still clothed cock.

Oikawa grinned. "You know I like a little pain," he cooed. He yipped when the hand roughly squeezed him, pain tingling his lower back. "I-Iwa-chan...!" 

"Like a little pain, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi smugly grinned back and pulled down the boxer, a thick shaft popping out in front of his face. He scoffed quietly, surprised at how hard it was compared to other times. "You're really something, aren't you?" 

Quickly pumping the rod a few times, he engulfed the tip with his mouth, swirling his tongue on top of the gland and pushing into the salty slit.

"Aah, hah, Iwa-chan..." Oikawa leaned back against the tank, arching his back in ecstasy. Iwaizumi's callused hand ran up and down his shaft while his mouth just tickled the cockhead. He tensed and covered his moan with a bite to the lips when another hand cupped his balls and rolled them around. The sensitive skin rubbed up against the spiker's rough palms, increasing the pleasure he felt. 

He squirmed in the seat and wrapped his legs around his partner's head to keep still. "Iwa... Iwa-chan..."

The called man pulled up as much as he could, glancing up at his impatient friend. "What?" He thumbed the slit and raked his nail over it, smirking when Oikawa jerked in pain.

"Iwa-chan! Please..." He squirmed again and pushed his hips up towards the man. "Don't tease..." he huffed out, gripping the toilet lid as hard as he could in urgency.

Iwaizumi circled his thumb over the slit and peeled it it slightly open, tonguing inside the open hole. He lifted his head up again after his captain kicked at his back in surprise and frustration. "Don't be a baby, Oikawa. You have to tell me what you want." He lapped at the hole again, savoring the precum beginning to dot out.

Oikawa gritted his teeth, blowing an unsteady breath out through them. "Please...," he struggled out between moans, "please suck it... Iwa-chan..."

"Suck what, Oikawa?"

The setter jerked again as the tip of his cock was engulfed in wet warmth. "Aah! Please! Please suck my dick, Iwa-chan–...!" He froze as the rest of his rod was suddenly taken in, sliding into the wing spiker's hot mouth and between the hard top palate and soft tongue.

Shivers went up his spine as he leaned forwards, pushing Iwaizumi's head further onto his dick. "Mmnh... Aah..."

The wing spiker choked as the cock slid to the back of his throat in an instant. Angry, he clamped his teeth down at the base, lightly enough to not draw blood but hard enough to cause Oikawa to jump in pain.

"Iwa-chan, ow!" He was afraid to struggle, his dear genitals at a high risk. 

Iwaizumi smirked, glad to be gaining back control over the situation. He pulled up, scrapping his teeth against the skin and ended up at the cockhead. Taking his mouth off, he nipped at the spongy mass with his canines, amused when Oikawa yipped in pain and pleasure.

He continued down, lapping at the shaft and teasing the man. Stopping at the base, he buried his face in the setter's pubic hair and planted his tongue on the sweaty patch, savoring the sour taste. He followed Oikawa's happy trail, pulling up the captain's shirt as he did so, and ended at the man's belly button. He dipped his tongue inside and lapped at the dimple before moving to his captain's face and kissing him, their tongues swirling in each other's mouth.

Gathering a mix of their saliva together, he went back down and slurped at the wet cock, coating the meat stick in the thick liquid.

The sound echoed in the empty stall, certainly audible to anyone inside and outside the restroom.

His tongue wrapped around the sticky shaft as his thumb circled the cockhead. Taking the stiff dick into his warm mouth again, the spiker sunk all the way down to the base, inhaling the deep musk as thick pubic hair tickled his nose. He sucked hard, drawing out some precum that dribbled down his throat, and then wiggled his tongue in a wave pattern, massaging the cock in his mouth. He could hear his captain groan in pleasure as he continued.

"Nngh, aah..." Oikawa had his mouth wide open with saliva overflowing from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were shut in pleasure as he felt his vice-captain suck hard enough to almost take his dick off.

Iwaizumi closed the back of his throat, squeezing the tip of his captain's dick tightly. He grounded his front and bottom teeth on the exposed flesh, thoroughly enjoying the wince of pain that followed. After a swift kick to his back, he stopped and bobbed his head up and down instead, going slow as first and then quickening his pace as Oikawa moaned louder and squirmed in his seat.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, I'm gonna cum...," the setter moaned as he felt pressure at the base of his cock. He arched his back and pushed Iwaizumi's head down, only to have the man resist against him with a sharp pinch to his inner thigh. Annoyed and with tears of pain in his eyes, he had an idea pop into his head.

"Hey," he smirked, "drink up, Iwa-chan." Without warning, he squeezed his vice-captain's head tightly between his thighs, effectively trapping the man in that position.

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's legs in a desperate attempt to pull him off, but it was too late as hot jizz jetted into his mouth and down his throat. He instantly swallowed as the sticky cum filled his entire mouth and leaked from the sides.

"Nnh...," he could hear his captain groan as the man continued riding out his orgasm, bucking his hips slightly with every spurt. "Aah, Iwa-chan..."

It was hot going down his throat, burning the sensitive skin. He attempted to cough in pain, only for sperm to sputter out and back into the cock stuffed in his mouth.

"You're such a messy bitch, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased and bucked his hips up once more as he finished coming. "Mmh," he hummed out as his unwrapped his legs and lifted the spiker's head up by his hair. A thick string of spit and semen still connected Iwaizumi's lips to his cockhead. 

"Don't drink it all." Oikawa leaned down and smashed his mouth in to his vice-captain's, effortlessly prying it wide open and sucking back his own cum.

The two of them swished the the warm love juice around in their mouths, swapping the fat glop back and forth until Oikawa finally swallow it in one gulp. He stuck his tongue out for the vice-captain, a thin, white film of cum still remaining on the pink organ.

Iwaizumi huffed before lapping at it, giving his captain one final kiss. He pulled and stood, sighing and giving the smiling man an exasperated look.

"Let's stop."

✿

"Mizoguchi isn't going to be happy with this," Iwaizumi groaned as the two walked to the gym, sweat still sticking to their forehead.

They had rushed back at a leisurely pace to the locker rooms to change into their jerseys. Practice was bound to be half way over by now, even though they had meant to rehearse a new play today.

"Don't worry about it, Iwa-chan," Oikawa hummed out. "Mizoguchi's already given up on us," he turned to face Iwaizumi, popping out his tongue and holding up a peace sign, only to be met with a unkind middle finger.

"Oh, Oikawa-san!"

The two stopped and turned around to see a group of fangirls giggly bouncing their way over. The hot summer air sent their thick perfume in a smog towards them as they surrounded the setter, essentially ignoring Iwaizumi.

"We brought you something to drink! Since it's so hot outside!" The main girl held up a pink thermos decorated filly alphabet stickers that spelt out Oikawa's name in Roman characters.

The wing spiker grimaced at the thing, rolling his eyes and turning away from the group to head to the gym. He groaned as he could still make out their loud, high-pitched voice along with Oikawa's similarly annoying voice as well.

"Oh! What is it~?"

"It's lemonade!"

"Oh, thank you, but I already drank Iwa-chan's!"

He whipped around. "Oikawa!"


End file.
